


Don't Wanna (One) Without You

by awkwardjazzy



Series: Produce 101 Fics [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: I'm so sorry, M/M, This shouldn't have happened, but it did, i'm such trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardjazzy/pseuds/awkwardjazzy
Summary: Seonho's glad that Guanlin's made it into Wanna One, but all Guanlin can think about is how Seonho isn't going to be with him.





	Don't Wanna (One) Without You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly such produce 101 trash.... I hate myself some times, but like here... have this? It's probably super trashy but here, take it. I want to help add to the produce 101 fanfic count (even though the show is over) so get ready for some ot101 (ot98) and I'm sorry, but I won't stop..... I have like 20 fics planned out already....whoops.

 Guanlin knew the show would eventually come to an end (and he knew the four months he spent with the other trainees was actually longer than it felt), but he didn't expect it to end this way. He'd been so happy and cheerful, even after he'd dropped eighteen ranks, because he thought that maybe just maybe it would turn out differently. He was always reassured that it would be the two of them all the way at the end, that they'd debut together. He knew it was a long shot, making it in the top eleven and beating out almost 90 other trainees for the spot, but he still believed in it occurring because he had faith. His hopes soared even higher when Seonho's name was called before his at the third elimination round, but now he just felt bad.

 He'd hoped with every name called after his that it would be Seonho's and when the time came, he let that hope rise in every fiber of his being just for Seonho to be the eleventh member in the group. When his name wasn't called, though, he deflated and tried to be happy for the others. There was still that nagging in the back of his head that kept reminding him constantly that his best friend wouldn't be standing on stage with him, that Seonho would be stuck in the practice room while he got to live his dream. He quietly let the tears fall, but quickly wiped them when the rest of the contestants came on stage. He had to look happy to be in the group; had to look thankful while deep down he was crushed that his best friend wouldn't be there to witness everything they've gone through; his hard work wouldn't be fulfilled.

 The trainees all came and hugged him, whether it was one by one or in groups, and congratulated him but all he wanted was to give his seventh place to someone else and go back home with Seonho. He wanted to go home and practice until CUBE was ready to let them debut. Together. He smiled and thanked each member and hugged them until they moved onto the next person and he continued until there was only one person he hadn't hugged. He waited patiently for Seonho to turn and look at him and throw his arms open in a gesture to hug him, and when he finally did hug him he didn't want to let go. When Seonho moved to let go, he pressed his face into the crook of his neck and wrapped his arms tighter until Seonho began rubbing circles on his back to calm him down.

 He only pulled away when the producers forced them off the stage so they could clean up and tear apart the set. They were taken to a smaller, more cozy room to sit and rest with the rest of the contestants and when they walked in he saw Minhyun crying in a seat and felt the warmth drain from his side as Seonho left him to go comfort Minhyun. He turned to leave as Seonho stayed to comfort the weeping boy and quickly caught Dongho's eye. He walked over to the boy who was gesturing for him and quickly sat down next to him.

"You're so whipped, you know that right?"

"What?"

"Seonho, you're so whipped for him."

"I don't understand-"

"I saw your face drop every time a name was called, Guanlin. You may fool the others with your 'he's my best friend' but I'm not falling for that shit."

"I-"

"I saw the tears pool in your eyes when Seonho's name wasn't called."

"I just-"

"If he's really your best friend, then tell him how you feel... best friends don't keep secrets from each other."

"I don't know what you're talking about...we're just friends."

"You think that now, but you'll figure out when it's too late."

"What do you mean too late?"

"I mean Seonho and Minhyun are pretty close, don't you think? You can try to fool others but again I can see through your little act. Confess before someone else does, or before you leave for wanna one and he has a year and a half to find someone else."

"I- okay."

"Go get him tiger."

 Guanlin stood up and brushed himself off before turning and looking around to find Seonho and walked towards him when they made eye contact. He quickly sat on his lap to prevent him from getting up, but was quickly pushed off by an irritated Seonho. He got up and brushed it off and let out a sigh of relief when Seonho chuckled at him and pushed him gently before turning away. Seonho rose to his feet again and whispered congratulatory messages in his ears while wrapping his arms tightly around Guanlin's neck. He pulled Seonho closer and ran his hands through Seonho's soft, dark hair while trying to hold his tears in.

 He only let his tears fall when Seonho pulled away to look up at him through his lashes, smile plastered on his face and eyes glassy. He was quick to try and soothe Guanlin; he rubbed his back and wiped his tears, but nothing stopped the river of tears once it was flowing. Seonho quietly shushed him and waited for him to calm down and once he did he told him everything would be okay. Guanlin sat down in the seat Seonho was previously occupying and then pulled Seonho to sit on his lap before wrapping his arms around his waist while Seonho looked down at him. Seonho wrapped his arms around Guanlin's neck and started playing with his hair.

"Hey, you got into the top 11! This is good for you, so why are you crying?"

"It's not okay."

"Of course it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Why not? You get to debut and show the world your talent!"

"Because you won't be beside me."

"Wha-"

"You've always been there for me- with me- and now what? We've been inseparable for ten months-"

"Okay, and?"

"How can I make it without you?"

"You'll do fine, I promise! You don't need me to make it."

"But I want you."

"Guanlin Hyung?"

"W-with me.... I want you with me."

 Seonho's about to answer when he hears a loud thud coming from across the room and turns to see Dongho with his hand on his head and he's mumbling words, Seonho can't make them out. Guanlin knew that Dongho was obviously referencing to him, but tried to ignore it as he made eye contact with said male and rolled his eyes as he started making kissy faces. He only turned away when Seonho started talking to him again.

"It's okay, you can do it."

"But what if I can't."

"Where's this nonsense coming from? You didn't come all the way from Taipei to give up, did you?"

"Well-"

"That's not the Guanlin I know."

"I didn't-"

"You better not give up."

"I'm not giving up, I just don't want to debut without you!"

"Why not? Take my dream with you. Experience it for the both of us."

"It's not the same without you."

"I'll be waiting for you, okay?"

"I could just call up Mnet and tell them to give the spot to Sewoon-"

"Don't you dare think of giving up your spot! You've worked so hard on this and you deserve it, okay?"

"You deserve to debut too!"

 Seonho carefully cupped Guanlin's cheek and smiled softly at him, eyes hiding behind crescents. He moved closer and turned on Guanlin's lap so he was fully facing him before running his hands through Guanlin's hair and waiting for a second before continuing.

"You only have to make it a year without me, okay? Plus I'll be cheering from the sidelines along the way!"

"But-"

"But nothing! You're debuting and that's final!!"

"Yes mother."

"Ew, don't call me your mother. I'm way more attractive than a typical mom."

 Guanlin wants to laugh at Seonho, but the sound's caught in his throat because of Seonho and his effortless beauty. It's mesmerizing and Guanlin forgets who he is and where he's at for a second before he comes back to his senses and sees a bubbly Seonho sitting on his lap and smiling down at him, messy hair all over the place and eyes close to disappearing behind his lashes. He's overwhelmed with the sudden glow to Seonho for a second that he doesn't hear Dongho chanting 'kiss him' over and over again until a light pink dusting Seonho's cheeks brings him back to reality. He shakes his head and hears Dongho's chants and sees the slight flush to Seonho's cheeks and-

_fuck it._

 He lightly nudges Seonho's chin with his index finger and waits for him to turn. When they finally make eye contact, Guanlin's leaning in hesitantly and searching for any signs from Seonho that are telling him to stop, but doesn't receive any so he carefully connects their lips gently and slowly. It's weird at first because neither of them know what to do, but suddenly everything clicks and Seonho's hands wind themselves into Guanlin's raven hair while Guanlin's snake themselves around Seonho's waist. The kiss is a short kiss, yet it's filled with all of the words Guanlin wishes he could tell Seonho to his face, but knows he's too cowardly to actually do. It's a miracle that Seonho actually understands him and smiles wider while continuing to encourage Guanlin to debut and come back a star.

 Guanlin has other plans, though. He plans to debut and come back better than the way he left. He plans to come back and continue practicing with Seonho until they get to debut together and stick together. Most of all, though, Guanlin plans to comeback in a year's time and tell Seonho the three words he couldn't say when he left. When he comes back he's going to finally tell Seonho that he loves him to death, even if Seonho already knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Because produce 101 is over and I still want ot101 (technically ot98) so here's me suffering and making one shots. Requests are always open btw because I love suffering and what better way to suffer than writing fanfics for ot98 produce 101...... Yeah. Tbh I still wish all 98 of them debuted ngl.
> 
> ~Stay Beautiful.


End file.
